The Many Faces of Rose Weasley
by noliolio
Summary: Series of oneshots. Mostly RoseScorpius. Read and review please.


Hey y'all. So funny thing, I was thinking and I realized that Rose is characterized in about a million different ways and I though 'what would be cooler than a bunch of oneshots with each of her characterizations…' So here you have it:

Clumsy Rose

Rose Weasley sped down the hallway in a desperate attempt to get to her class on time, but it seemed as though fate wished this tardiness upon her.

She had fallen asleep against a tree in the grounds, woke up exactly four minutes and thirty-five seconds before class, slid through a patch of mud, had to use a cleaning charm (setting her back exactly forty-three seconds), bumped into Joe Corner, spilled her books everywhere, (taking exactly a minute and fourteen seconds to gather all of her things), got caught slipping out a "bloody hell" in a moment of frustration, earning a long lecture (fifty-six seconds, to be exact) and a lovely Friday night detention from Professor Wilson.

She needed to get to the other side of the school in exactly one minute and seven seconds or earn yet another detention for the day, as well as losing house points. Now don't make assumptions, that wasn't the real reason she was afraid to be late. Rose Weasley was no punctuation stickler but as far as Potions went, she made a point of never, _never _drawing attention to herself.

You see… Professor Pearson was the foulest, meanest, rudest Professor that ever could be. And to say that the wrath of Professor Pearson was more furious and deathly than that of a starving Hungarian Horntail would be an understatement.

And so Rose continued to fly down the hallway, tripping only here and there.

She did in fact make it into the classroom with eight seconds to spare.

"Miss Weasley!" Professor Pearson barked. "You are late."

Rose Weasley stared up at the older woman in terror.

"N-no, Professor, I-I have seven s-s-seconds left…" Rose stuttered.

"Are you arguing with me?" The woman's eyes widened with anger.

"No, no. I just… I mean… I'm sorry."

"Detention. Five points from Gryffindor for being late."

"But…" Rose began to protest.

The woman glared at her sharply. "And five more for talking back."

Rose sighed.

She headed to the seat in the back corner of the class, the only one left open.

She had nearly made it there without incident when she felt a sharp pain in her shin, and promptly tumbled to the ground. She looked up into the face of Christopher Nott and saw him sneering at her. She rushed to her seat.

"Hey…" The boy next to her had said. She immediately recognized him as Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hi." She replied flatly.

"I'm sorry about Nott. And about Pearson."

"Its not your fault." She kept her eyes ahead the whole time.

The conversation ended there.

Rose took notes diligently, making sure not to miss a word. She didn't care all that much, but it kept her mind from wandering.

"Miss Weasley, are you talking during my class?" The professor yelled.

"What? Why, I haven't said a word!"

"Out!"

"But!"

"I said _out_!"

Rose blushed and gathered her things.

After class, Scorpius approached her. "Here are the notes." He smiled at her. She gave a weak smile in return, and headed back to the common room.

She scanned over the first page, and then the second, and finally the small scrap in the back.

_Meet me at the lake after dinner _was scrawled in small uniform handwriting across the center.

Rose's cheeks flushed and she went back to copying her notes.

"Hey Rosie." Albus popped up next to her. "Ready to go down to dinner?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Sure."

Rose ate in silence for most of the meal, only opening her mouth to eat or say "please" or "thank you" or the occasional "Hugo, chew with your moth _closed_!"

She saw Scorpius leave and decided that she would wait exactly five minutes before leaving herself. But curiosity got the best of her, and five minutes quickly turned into three minutes, which turned into one, which turned into thirty seconds, and eventually Rose decided she would just go.

She walked outside and was immediately hit with the chilly air outside. It wasn't too bad for the beginning of March, but it was enough to make her shiver a bit. She walked over to the lake and looked around, but no one was there.

Rose sighed, and closed her eyes.

_A joke,_ she thought. _How could I have fallen for that?_

She heard a noise behind her, and nearly turned around to see what it could be, but concluded it was only the rustle of the leaves, and didn't bother.

So it was not unexpected that she nearly tumbled into the Black Lake when Scorpius snuck up behind her and placed a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Didn't mean to frighten you."

He was close to her and she could hear him breathing.

She suddenly became extremely aware of everything around her.

His fingers were still placed tentatively on her shoulder.

He was close, close, closer.

Thoughts erupted like a volcano in Rose head.

_Will he try to kiss me?_

_Will I let him?_

_Why am I here?_

_What if he likes me?_

_What if he doesn't? _

_Do I care?_

_Does he-_

But just then all thoughts stopped abruptly.

His cold lips were on hers, only for a moment.

He leaned away, slowly.

Rose smiled, incapable of thought.

"Well…" He replied simply. "I'll see you later then…"

And Rose, who's head was usually filled with so many thoughts it was hard to register them all, fell asleep with only one thing on her mind.

_He kissed me._


End file.
